The present invention relates to a blender having ventilation holes defined in the motor base for removing heat from the motor and ribs on the blade disk for kicking fruit on the disk to bounce to be cut by the blades.
A conventional blender for mixing and shredding fruit or vegetable generally includes a motor base for receiving a motor therein which drives a blade means in a bottom of a container. Fruit and/or vegetable in the container are shredded or cut by the rotational blades on the blade means to become liquid. However, because the motor generates heat during operation and there is no ventilation device in the motor base so that the term of use of the motor will be reduced by the heat. The motor is generally threaded to the motor base and this takes a lot of time. Furthermore, the fruit and/or vegetable on the inner bottom of the container cannot be cut by the blades because the blades extends from the inner bottom of the container so that large particles exist in the mixture.
The present invention intends to provide a blender that removes heat from the bottom of the motor base and the fruit and/or vegetable will jump to be cut during the rotation of the blade disk.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a blender comprising a motor base having a base and a plurality of ventilation holes defined through a bottom of the base. A motor is connected to the base and an engaging collar is connected to the motor. A casing is mounted to the base and the engaging collar is received in a central hole in the casing. A container is mounted to the motor base and a blade device is located on an inner bottom of the container.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a blender wherein heat generated from the motor releases from ventilation holes defined in a bottom of the base.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a blender wherein particles of fruit and/or vegetable will bounce up and be cut by blades by ribs on the inner bottom of the container.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a blender wherein a filter member is mounted to the blade device so as to separate the larger particle from the juice.